Beauty Within
by Rainack
Summary: Tracy is 5 months pregnant with twins, and isn't feeling beautiful anymore. What will Greg and Nick do to make her feel beautiful? Warning, slash Nick/Greg/OC. Takes place between Boundaries and To Have and To Hold. Rated M for mature themes.


A/N: Okay, this is my first one shot, so go easy on me. Though even I'm not quite sure I like the results. Takes place between Boundaries and To Have and To Hold.

Tracy straightened from where she'd awkwardly been leaning over the layout table. Her back was killing her. Fisting her hands into her lower back, she arched backwards, feeling tight muscles pulling.

Glancing at her watch, she gratefully noted it was time to go home. Reaching awkwardly across her distended belly and the table, she gathered up the clothing she'd just finished processing.

After bagging the clothing back up, she returned the evidence box to the evidence lock up, then headed out to her car.

Technically, it was Greg's Dodge Charger, as both her husbands had insisted she drive the four door sedan instead of her two door Chevy Camaro.

Settling into the driver's seat, she groaned at the relief of pressure from her feet. She hadn't realized how much they'd been hurting until she sat down for the first time all day.

She spent the trip home in anticipation of a nice hot soak in the tub.

She'd forgotten Nick had the night off from the Crime Lab that night, so seeing his F-250 in the driveway surprised her at first.

When she walked in the kitchen, Tracy discovered Nick, busily preparing one of his famous Tex-Mex dishes. Greg was no where in sight, but she figured he was spending a few more minutes working on his manuscript.

"Hey, Baby!" Nick grinned at her from his position by the stove. "How was work?"

Tracy groaned, "Exhausting! Your kids wouldn't stop moving around on my bladder!"

Nick's grin turned into a huge smile, "They're not just mine!" he said, alluding to the fact that one twin was his and one was Greg's.

"Mmm... That smells good," Tracy moved up against Nick, and he draped his left arm over her shoulders.

Nuzzling his nose in her hair, Nick murmured, "You smell good, Beautiful!"

Frowning, Tracy pushed away from him. "How can you think I look beautiful when I look like the Goodyear blimp?"

Leaving Nick to blink, dumbfounded, after her, Tracy said, "I'm going to go take a bath," and retreated up the stairs.

As he turned back to the meal he was preparing, he heard the bedroom door slam closed.

"What'd you say to her, Nick?" Greg asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I said she smelled good and was beautiful," Nick said, after opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, at a loss for what he'd done wrong.

"Aha!" Greg said, as if he'd made a brilliant discovery.

"What?" Nick asked, looking at Greg from the corner of his eye.

"She's at the stage in her pregnancy where she can't understand why we're still attracted to her. She doesn't feel beautiful anymore," Greg explained. "But I have a plan to combat that feeling!" He went one to outline his plan.

All through dinner, Nick and Greg kept shooting each other telling looks that Tracy couldn't read. She felt better after soaking for a while, but she knew her feet were swollen, even though she couldn't see them beneath her distended belly.

After dinner, Nick and Greg made sort work of putting the left overs away and putting the dishes in the sink to soak.

Taking Tracy's hand, Greg started to lead her upstairs, Nick following close behind.

Groaning, Tracy laughed, "Don't you two ever get enough?"

"Just come with us. No sex, unless that's what you want," Greg grinned at her over his shoulder.

In their bedroom, Greg sat on their king sized bed and patted the spot between his outstretched legs, "Sit down, here, and take off your shirt."

"But you said..." Tracy started to complain, really not in the mood.

"Trust us," Nick said, as he waited for Tracy to do as Greg had requested.

With a muttered oath, Tracy crawled up on the bed and pulled her pajama top off over her head.

Greg pulled something out from under the pillow behind him, and handed it to Nick.

Tracy had to admit, she was intrigued, as Nick was now settled down by her feet.

The object Greg had handed Nick turned out to be a bottle of lotion. Greg apparently had one of his own, because she heard him squeeze some into his hand. Once he'd set the bottle down, he used his free hand to push Tracy's hair over one shoulder, off her back. Then he began to rub the lotion slowly and lovingly into her back and shoulders.

Nick was now working lotion into Tracy's feet and calves.

As the two men worked, they murmured endearments to her. Tracy could feel her muscles begin to relax, and she hummed in pleasure.

She hadn't thought she'd be in the mood, but she felt her body awaken with desire as the two men ministered to her, and told her how incredibly sexy they found her. It didn't hurt, either, that she could see the front of Nick's jeans grow taut as he hardened. And she knew if Nick was turned on at this moment, then so was Greg.

Leaning back against Greg, her theory was confirmed by his bulge pressing into her back. She turned her head, parting her lips invitingly. Greg took the invitation, his mouth capturing hers, his tongue exploring her mouth leisurely. His hands traveled up and down her sides for a moment, before reaching around her to cup her swollen breasts. His thumbs brushing across her nipples brought them to taut peaks.

Moaning in ecstacy, Tracy broke the kiss with Greg, and reached for Nick. He crawled forward, draping his body partly over hers, careful to support all of his own weight. Their lips met and their tongues clashed.

When she reached for the bulge in Nick's pants, he playfully batted her hand away, murmuring, "This is all about you!" in her ear.

"What if that's what I want?" she responded coyly.

"If you ask us for the moon, we'd find a way to get it for you," Greg was the one to respond this time, as he nibbled playfully at her earlobe.

"I want to make you both squirm!" she eyed Nick coyly, and felt Greg shudder happily behind her. "But first, I think you two are a bit over dressed for the occasion."

As Nick and Greg made short work of shedding their clothes, Tracy took off her pajama shorts and panties.

"Both of you, lean against the headboard."

Nick and Greg scrambled to obey, glad to see Tracy feeling good about her body again.

Tracy crawled up between Nick's legs, and swung her hair so it brushed lightly across his engorged length. Nick bit his lower lip, shuddering at the feather light touch.

Next, Tracy slowly dipped her head down, licking the length of him, while one hand gripped and stroked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Greg fondling himself. She released Nick – eliciting an anguished moan – to reach over and slap Greg's hand away.

"Be patient and wait your turn!"

"Yes, ma'am," Greg moaned in frustration. Watching his wife and husband together always made him so hot!

Taking Nick in her mouth again, she worked him until he was at the edge of losing control. He moaned when she released him. Then sighed when she straddled him. She allowed him to sink deep inside of her, then slowly began to rock up and down.

Nick grabbed her hips, helping her establish a rhythm they both liked.

Tracy's eyes met and locked onto Nick's, as they both hit their orgasm together.

Greg was groaning now, begging Tracy for his turn. "Please, Tracy!"

Running her finger down Greg's jaw, she pulled off of Nick and settled between Greg's legs as she had Nick just minutes ago.

She had to put gentle pressure against Greg's hops to keep him from bucking up into her mouth, and she knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself for long. This was always his reaction to watching Nick and Tracy making love. It wasn't jealousy, it was just his love of both Tracy and Nick, heightened by the love that Tracy and Nick shared.

Just before Greg came, she released him from her mouth, straddling him as she had done Nick.

Greg grabbed her hips, thrusting himself into her with a sigh of contentment, as they both reached their peak. She locked gazes with Greg, as they rode out their orgasms.

A few minutes later, cuddled up between Nick and Greg, Tracy murmured, "You two are so sweet! I still feel like a blimp, though!"

Both men laughed, and Greg said, "An oh, so beautiful blimp!"

"I guess you can get away with that," Tracy replied, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
